O Tempora, O Mores !
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: 63 avant J.-C. Rome est en ébullition, on aurait essayé d'assassiner le consul Cicéron dans sa propre maison ! Les soupçons du sénateur se portent sur un seul homme : Lucius Sergius Catilina, assoiffé de pouvoir et ne désirant qu'une chose : renverser le consul pour prendre sa place. Licinius, sorcier et sénateur, assiste à son procès, l'affaire de la conjuration de Catilina.
1. Première Catilinaire

**Note d'auteur : Cette fic a été écrite en septembre 2012, dans le cadre du concours d'AlbusDumbledore sur HPF, "Historien d'un autre monde", pour lequel j'ai choisi de raconter un évènement moldu du point de vue d'un sorcier (l'autre option du concours étant de raconter un évènement sorcier du point de vue d'un Moldu). Il s'agit de la Conjuration de Catilina, qui se déroule en 63 avant JC, et qui est un complot politique mené par le sénateur Lucius Sergius Catilina, visant à s'emparer du pouvoir et à renverser le consul Cicéron. Cette fic comptera 4 chapitres, un par Catilinaire (les Catilinaires de Cicéron qui sont 4 discours prononcés par Cicéron durant cette affaire). S'il y a parmi les lecteurs de fervents adeptes des versions de latin classique, ne soyez pas étonnés que le discours de Cicéron ne corresponde pas exactement à ce que vous avez pu traduire, les textes que nous possédons aujourd'hui ne sont pas la retranscription exacte de ce qui s'est dit au Sénat.**

 **Honnêtement, je suis assez fière de cette fic, car j'ai fourni un important travail de recherche pour l'écrire, pour respecter le moindre détail historique, mes sources sont _Les Catilinaires_ de Cicéron, _La Conjuration de Catilina_ de Salluste, les cinq premiers chapitres de _La Conjuration de Catilina_ de Gaston Boissier, historien du XIXe siècle, _La vie de Cicéron_ de Plutarque et un partie de l' _Histoire Romaine_ de Dion Cassius. Je me doute bien que s'il y avait une erreur, peu de gens s'en apercevraient, mais par respect pour mes lecteurs j'ai vraiment voulu faire au mieux, parce que je me dis que si un jour quelqu'un qui a lu cette fic a à faire une version en latin des Catilinaires de Cicéron ou un commentaire sur un texte traitant de cette affaire, il pourra piocher quelques éléments dans cette fic et ne pas risquer de faire une erreur.**

 **Pour les datations en début de chapitres, je me suis fixée à la fondation de Rome, en 753 av JC, et donc l'année 690 correspond à l'année -63. Plusieurs termes dans la fic peuvent laisser perplexe aussi ai-je mis un petit glossaire à la fin, pour en expliquer certains. Et un petit détail qui n'est pas expliqué dans l'histoire : mon personnage principal se nomme Caïus Artorius Licinus, Licinus signifiant "cheveux en brosse ou relevés sur le front".**

 **Un énorme merci à Violetykm qui a bêtaté toute cette fic, ce qui vu la longueur n'a pas été une promenade de santé, un grand merci à elle (notamment pour tous les petits commentaires semés au gré du texte xD) ! :calin:**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _Villa Artoria, Rome, le 7 novembre 690_

Caïus Artorius Licinus fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique une coupe de vin miellé qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster en toute tranquillité. Il s'installa confortablement sur un des lits du triclinium* et porta la coupe à ses lèvres.

— Père !

A ce cri, il faillit s'étouffer et reposa le calice sur la table face à lui avant de se lever en maugréant.

— Entre, Artoria.

Sa fille unique pénétra dans la pièce, le salua brièvement et croisa les bras à la manière d'une tragédienne grecque. Des pas se firent entendre dans le péristyle* et un instant plus tard, Flavia Artoria entrait à la suite de sa fille dans le triclinium.

— Père, je veux une baguette !

— Artoria ! s'exclama sa mère, l'air scandalisé. Parle à ton père sur un autre ton, je te prie, tu n'as aucun droit d'exiger quoique ce soit dans cette maison !

— Toi non plus, répliqua sa fille en la défiant du regard. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son père, cela ne change rien au fait que je veux une baguette. Mes frères en ont une, et la fille de Trebellius Noctua m'a affirmé que son père avait accepté de lui en procurer une.

— Trebellius Noctua n'a aucune autorité sur sa fille, il lui passe le moindre de ses caprices, répliqua Flavia avec mépris.

Licinus se pinça l'arête du nez entre l'index et le majeur et soupira. Il avait espéré avoir enfin un moment à lui, pour boire en paix une coupe de vin miellé et ne plus se préoccuper des affaire du Sénat. Mais parfois il avait l'impression qu'à elle seule sa famille lui causait plus de problèmes que tous les sénateurs réunis.

— Père, je vous promets que je ne ferai pas de magie en public, supplia Artoria. J'ai quinze ans père, je suis capable de contrôler ma magie, vous me l'avez appris…

Licinus poussa un nouveau soupir puis regarda son épouse pour avoir son avis. Comme il s'y attendait, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation. Il haussa alors les épaules et dit à sa fille :

— C'est non, Artoria. Nous verrons cela lorsque tu te marieras, mais d'ici là tu n'auras pas de baguette.

— C'est injuste ! s'écria Artoria. Cette bêcheuse de Trebellia a tout ce qu'elle souhaite et vous ne m'accordez jamais rien !

Elle fit volte-face et sortit du triclinium sans saluer son père. Flavia poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Complaisant, Licinus lui tendit sa coupe de vin miellé. Après en avoir bu quelques gorgées, se sentant visiblement mieux, Flavia murmura :

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle exige cela depuis les calendes* de septembre.

— Il ne faut pas céder, répondit Licinus. Elle finira par se lasser. Nous lui en offrirons une le jour de son mariage. J'irai en Bretagne* dans quelques mois pour demander à Garthog Ollivander de lui en réaliser une. J'aimerais bien qu'un fabricant de baguettes s'implante à Rome, ce serait tout de même moins contraignant.

Flavia acquiesça et le salua brièvement avant de sortir du triclinium. Licinus soupira de soulagement et s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour profiter un peu de ce moment de solitude. Il avait vu ses fils le matin, il venait d'affronter son épouse et sa fille. En toute logique, il était enfin en paix. Il se servit une nouvelle coupe de vin et en but une gorgée avec délice. Mais alors qu'il allait s'octroyer à nouveau ce plaisir, des coups sourds retentirent à la porte de la villa.

— Par Saturne, c'est donc un complot ! s'exclama-t-il, excédé. On ne me laissera jamais en paix !

Il entendit Galla, son esclave gauloise, ouvrir la porte. Attentif, il écouta ce qui se disait sans pour autant se montrer.

— Tous les sénateurs doivent se réunir, sur ordre du consul Marcus Tullius Cicéron. Caïus Artorius Licinus doit se présenter de toute urgence au temple de Jupiter Stator. Transmets ce message à ton maître.

Il entendit la porte se refermer et le pas léger de la petite Galla qui se dirigeait vers le triclinium. Il en sortit avant qu'elle ne demande la permission d'entrer et elle s'inclina bien bas pour le saluer.

— Un message du Sénat pour vous, maître Licinus, souffla-t-elle. Vous devez…

— J'ai entendu Galla. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de leur lancer à tous un maléfice cuisant, pour ne pas me laisser une heure de répit ! ajouta-t-il entre ses dents. Que me veulent-ils encore ?

Il vit Galla ouvrir la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle la referma aussitôt. Licinus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'attitude de la jeune esclave, qui se comportait comme s'il se promenait avec un glaive à la main et menaçait de l'en frapper à chaque mot qu'elle osait prononcer. Pourtant elle était une sorcière, comme eux tous dans cette maison. Elle était une esclave certes, mais Licinus avait enseigné la magie à ses esclaves comme à ses enfants, bien que ne se cantonnant qu'aux rudiments élémentaires pour les premiers.

— De quoi s'agit-il, Galla ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai… j'ai entendu des choses ce matin, lorsque je suis allée au Forum Vinarium acheter votre vin miellé… On aurait essayé d'assassiner le consul dans sa maison, cette nuit !

Elle parut épouvantée par ses propres paroles et Licinus fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui expliquait cette réunion extraordinaire… Quelques temps auparavant, Cicéron avait déjoué les plans d'un certain Lucius Sergius Catilina alors que celui-ci prévoyait de déclencher un grand incendie dans Rome. Leur but était simple : éliminer ceux qui empêchaient Catilina d'accéder au poste de consul, Cicéron le premier. La catastrophe avait été évitée de peu. On murmurait que depuis, Catilina et ses complices avaient tenté d'assassiner le consul sans jamais y parvenir. Mais cette fois, pour qu'une réunion des sénateurs soit demandée, il fallait que ce fût vraiment grave…

Sans attendre, Licinus revêtit sa toge. Catilina n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, il était déjà bien connu pour ses vices et son esprit corrupteur. Il avait attiré à lui de jeunes romains et les avait ralliés à sa cause en leur offrant des banquets, des maîtresses et autres plaisirs qu'ils ne pouvaient s'octroyer. Licinus n'avait jamais eu l'ambition de devenir consul, il préférait demeurer dans la discrétion, comme tous les sorciers de Rome. La magie était omniprésente dans les cultes des romains, et lorsqu'un sorcier était pris en train d'exécuter un sortilège, il lui suffisait de dire qu'un dieu quelconque exprimait sa colère à travers lui.

— Où allez-vous père ?

Licinus se retourna et aperçut son fil aîné Caïus, la tunique couverte de boue et les genoux éraflés.

— Tu t'es encore battu ? soupira Licinus. Où est ton frère ?

— Poenus est en train de le soigner, il a reçu une pierre sur la tête. Ce sont les fils Cominius qui nous ont provoqués ! Ils ont eu le temps de me faire ça avant que je ne sorte ma baguette et donne des furoncles à l'un d'eux ! ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

— Tu as effacé sa mémoire, au moins ?

— Oui, Père, répondit Caïus. Flavianus a été moins rapide que moi, c'est pour ça qu'il a pris cette pierre. Mais il a lancé un maléfice cuisant au cadet des Cominius, vous auriez été fier de lui, Père !

Licinus ne répondit pas et sortit de la villa en vitesse pour cacher son sourire. Il avait été comme ses fils, à leur âge, il ne pouvait décemment pas leur reprocher leurs écarts de conduite. Posséder une baguette magique, un si petit bout de bois qui donnait tant de pouvoir, c'était bien tentant et à leur âge, ils avaient besoin de se défouler, d'autant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de mal.

Licinus s'enveloppa dans sa toge pour se protéger du vent froid, caractéristique des ides de novembre. Fort heureusement, le temple de Jupiter Stator n'était pas très loin, il lui fallait juste remonter la Voie Sacrée. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de celle-ci, il aperçut une silhouette familière. Cnaeus Trebellius Noctua le salua jovialement et le rejoignit en accélérant le pas. Licinus ne s'étonnait même plus de la chouette qui trônait sur son épaule, et qui lui avait valu son cognomen. D'après Noctua, si on les dressait, elles faisaient des messagers formidables. Les premiers à avoir essayé étaient des sorciers de Condate*, en Gaule. Licinus croyait moyennement à cette méthode et préférait confier ses missives à des coursiers à dos d'hippogriffes.

— Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda Noctua.

— Une de mes esclaves m'a dit qu'on avait encore essayé de tuer le consul, répondit Licinus. Ça devient une habitude, en ce moment.

— On connaît les coupables ?

— J'ai mon idée…

Il n'en dit pas plus et les deux sénateurs accélérèrent le pas. Ils entrèrent dans le temple de Jupiter Stator où déjà une bonne partie du Sénat était réunie. Ils s'assirent au premier rang et écoutèrent ce qui se disait. Le nom de Catilina revenait fréquemment. Pas de doute, il était le présumé coupable de cet attentat.

— Jamais il n'osera se présenter, grommela Lucius Amatius Luscus, un vieux sénateur borgne. Il sait trop bien ce qui l'attend…

Licinus échangea un regard avec un autre sénateur sorcier, Aulus Sidonius Sedigitus. Celui-ci écoutait les conversations avec un air attentif, sans cacher un petit sourire amusé. Il pianotait sur son accoudoir de sa main à six doigts, comme s'il s'ennuyait. Licinus cacha son propre sourire, à la vue de tous ces sénateurs qui débattaient avec virulence et proféraient des accusations à tout va, allant même jusqu'à soupçonner la propre femme de Cicéron, Térentia.

— Sénateurs ! clama soudain Cicéron, debout au centre du temple. Citoyens de Rome, écoutez-moi ! Si je vous ai convoqués pour cette réunion extraordinaire, ici, dans le temple de Jupiter Stator, le plus grand des dieux, c'est pour une affaire de la plus haute importance ! Cette nuit, on a essayé de me tuer, dans ma propre maison ! On sous-estimait mes relations, à n'en pas douter, car j'ai été averti de ce complot. Et aujourd'hui, je suis devant vous pour que cette affaire, cette cabale*, soit éclaircie ! Pour que chacun de vous ici présent en ait la connaissance et ne puisse plus ignorer qu'au sein même de notre Sénat la mort nous guette !

Il se tut un instant, comme si quelqu'un lui en avait fait le signe. Licinius tourna la tête vers l'entrée du temple, comme tous les autres sénateurs. Un homme se tenait, droit comme une colonne, sous l'arcade. Il entra dans le temple et salua l'assemblée. Personne ne répondit, on se contenta de le fixer. Il avança vers les gradins et s'assit près du vieux Luscus. Aussitôt, ce dernier se leva et alla s'asseoir plus loin, suivi de tous ses voisins. L'homme se retrouva isolé de tous. Licinius regarda Cicéron. Ce dernier arborait un air triomphal qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher. Le silence était total, et Cicéron le brisa de sa voix de stentor :

— Catilina, je m'adresse à toi ! Où étais-tu, hier ? Que faisais-tu ? As-tu assisté à la réunion qui se tenait chez Publius Porcius Laeca ?

L'assemblée dévisageait Catilina. Celui-ci semblait troublé, déstabilisé, désorienté. L'attaque de Cicéron, sans préambule, l'avait visiblement surpris, tout comme le comportement des autres sénateurs à son égard. Cicéron semblait déborder d'une énergie nouvelle face à ce triomphe. Le silence de cet homme d'ordinaire si déterminé, si assuré, était ce que Cicéron pouvait espérer de mieux. Licinius échangea un regard avec Noctua, qui ne cachait pas son admiration. Pour un homme dénué de pouvoirs magiques, Cicéron était impressionnant, Licinius ne pouvait le nier.

— Ton silence est des plus éloquents, Catilina, reprit Cicéron. Tu sais qu'il est inutile de te cacher ! Hier soir, tu étais chez Laeca, et tu fomentais un complot pour me tuer !

— Comment oses-tu… commença Catilina en se levant, la voix tremblante.

— Ne nie pas ! s'exclama Cicéron, dont les paroles résonnèrent dans tout le temple. Tu as envoyé deux de tes sbires à ma villa, avec pour mission de m'assassiner ! Les noms de Cornelius et Vargunteius te disent-ils quelque chose ?

Un murmure scandalisé parcourut l'assemblée. Vargunteius était un sénateur, bien connu de tous, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous les regards se tournent vers lui. L'homme semblait pétrifié face à cette accusation.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces hommes, répondit Catilina.

— Tu continues de nier, malgré tout ce qui t'accuse ? Tu as fomenté un complot, tu préparais une guerre civile, Catilina ! Nies-tu encore qu'une troupe de soldats à Fésules* s'apprête à marcher sur Rome ?

Cicéron avait déclaré cela quelques jours auparavant, et cette annonce n'avait pas manqué de déclencher des murmures terrifiés dans l'assemblée des sénateurs.

— Catilina, tout ce que tu penses préparer minutieusement depuis plusieurs mois, j'en connais le moindre détail ! Tu avais l'intention de faire attaquer Rome, ta propre cité ! Tu avais prévu de commencer par l'Étrurie*, puis de procéder aux massacres dans Rome, tout cela dans le but de prendre ma place, d'accéder au pouvoir, dans ta soif d'ambition sanguinaire ! Tes vices et la corruption de ton âme sont connus de tous désormais. Catilina, ta place n'est plus à Rome.

A cette annonce, les sénateurs détachèrent leur regard de Catilina pour le tourner vers Cicéron. Catilina se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

— Tu ne me forceras pas à partir, Cicéron ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous tous ici, personne ne m'y contraindra ! Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, Cicéron, tu parles sans savoir…

— Tous les citoyens de Rome connaîtront bientôt l'étendue de tes crimes ! le coupa Cicéron en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Lorsque tu marcheras dans la rue, les gens s'écarteront pour ne pas te toucher, on te dévisagera, on te montrera comme l'ennemi de Rome, celui qui voulait sa perte ! Tu n'es plus un citoyen de Rome, Catilina, tu es son ennemi mortel ! Pourquoi hésiter à partir ? N'as-tu pas d'ores et déjà envoyé des armes, des provisions, des trompettes et des drapeaux à Fésules ? Qu'attends-tu pour aller retrouver tes soldats et le centurion Mallius ? Qu'attends-tu pour déclarer la guerre au peuple romain ?

Le ton montait dans l'assemblée. Certains sénateurs s'étaient levés et appuyaient le propos de Cicéron. Licinius n'était pas en reste. Il savait depuis longtemps que Catilina était un homme de mauvaise vie et avait fait en sorte que ses fils le sachent aussi pour ne pas se faire embrigader. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'outrageait. Si cet homme ne quittait pas Rome de son plein gré, il s'arrangerait pour l'en faire sortir lui-même, à coups d'Impedimenta et d'Expulso bien sentis !

— Jusqu'à quand abuseras-tu de notre patience, Catilina ? reprit Cicéron en couvrant de sa voix puissante le bruit de l'assemblée. Le seul fait que tu sois encore en vie n'est dû qu'à mon indulgence ! Nous connaissons désormais les moindres de tes méfaits, qui es-tu pour encore nier ?

Licinius regardait Catilina tandis que Cicéron lui démontrait qu'il avait connaissance d'absolument tout et en donnait pour preuve les discours qui s'étaient tenus chez Laeca la veille au soir. Catilina ne démentit rien, se contentant de défier le consul du regard et de jeter des œillades assassines à Vargunteius qui tentait de se faire oublier en ne prononçant plus le moindre mot.

— Catilina, pars en exil ! continua Cicéron. Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps à Rome, je ne le tolérerai pas ! Tes soldats t'attendent, rejoins-les, mais ne nous incommode plus de ta présence ici. Emmène tes complices, ces fléaux de Rome. Te souviens-tu de ta tentative d'assassinat sur moi au champ de Mars, lors des derniers comices consulaires ? J'ai su déjouer tes plans sans troubler la paix, sans troubler la tranquillité publique. Cependant aujourd'hui il ne s'agit plus simplement de moi mais de Rome toute entière, de tous les citoyens, et de la République !

Sans hésiter un seul instant, sans chercher ses mots, Cicéron continua de lui démontrer que personne ne voulait plus de lui à Rome, que sa présence n'était plus souhaitée, que non seulement le Sénat lui enjoignait de partir mais aussi la patrie. Les sénateurs étaient redevenus silencieux, écoutant le discours de cet homme au centre du temple, dont l'énergie semblait lui être insufflée par tous les dieux.

— Écoute le silence de tes juges, Catilina. Aucun d'eux ne réclame ton départ, tous se taisent, et cependant ils n'en pensent pas moins. A quoi bon attendre que tous t'ordonnent de quitter la ville alors que par leurs regards ils te font connaître leur sentence ?

Catilina se tourna vers les sénateurs, comme pour s'assurer des paroles de Cicéron. Il ne pouvait ignorer les regards de haine que tous lui lançaient.

— Il doit mourir !

La voix s'était élevée de la droite des gradins et Licinius reconnut Salluste. Il était de notoriété publique que lui et Cicéron avaient des opinions politiques divergentes et même en cet instant, cela ne semblait pas changer. L'assemblée reprit ses paroles, les répétant comme un mantra.

— A mort ! hurla Luscus. Si tu laisses partir cet homme, Cicéron, tu es faible ! Il faut le tuer, et exposer sa carcasse aux corbeaux !

Tous attendaient le verdict de Cicéron. Licinius et les deux autres sorciers s'étaient tus, se contentant de regarder la haine contre Catilina se déchaîner.

— Croyez-moi, pères conscrits, reprit Cicéron. Si j'avais jugé que la mort était le meilleur châtiment pour Catilina, j'aurais proclamé sa mise à mort sans attendre. Cependant, je ne suis pas homme à tirer ma gloire des assassinats, même s'il s'agit de la mise à mort d'un homme aussi détestable que Catilina. Parmi vous, pères conscrits, il en est qui par la mollesse de leurs conseils ont nourri les espérances de Catilina, car vous refusiez de croire à la conjuration qui couvait. Si Catilina se rend à son camp, rejoint ses soldats et Mallius, alors il n'existera plus un homme ici qui ignorera la conjuration. Si Catilina avait été mis à mort, le danger aurait été écarté pour quelques temps mais aurait ressurgi un jour ou l'autre. S'il part, s'il emmène tous ses complices, alors nous aurons éliminé jusqu'à la racine de ce mal.

Quelques murmures parcoururent l'assemblée, comme des assentiments.

— Il nous faut donc écarter les mauvais, les éloigner de la ville, poursuivit Cicéron. Qu'ils cessent de nuire aux honnêtes citoyens, de tendre des pièges à leur consul dans sa propre demeure, d'aspirer à l'incendie de leur ville. Lorsque Catilina aura quitté Rome, je vous promets pères conscrits que toutes ses machinations seront révélées au grand jour, au vu et su de tous. Catilina, pour le salut de la République, quitte la ville. Pour ton malheur et ta ruine, commence ta guerre impie et sacrilège.

Puis il leva les yeux vers le plafond du temple et s'adressa au plus grand des dieux :

— Toi, Jupiter, toi pour qui fut construit ce temple, toi qui protège cette ville de tes auspices, fais en sorte d'épargner tes autels, tes autres temples, et de livrer ces hommes à la fois pendant leur vie et après leur mort à d'éternels supplices.

Sur ces mots il se tut. Alors Catilina, qui semblait s'être ressaisi se leva et dit d'une voix presque suppliante :

— Cicéron, enfin comment peux-tu croire un instant que j'aie pu souhaiter la perte de la République… La gens* Sergia sert Rome depuis des siècles, mes aïeux n'ont pas à rougir de leur courage à la guerre, clama-t-il à l'attention des sénateurs. Moi, un membre de cette gens si prestigieuse, j'aurais voulu nuire à la ville, à la République, à vous sénateurs ? Je suis un membre de l'aristocratie, j'aime ma ville et j'aime la paix, jamais je n'aurais pu fomenter un tel complot ! Et vous ! Vous pensez que j'aurais pu vouloir perdre la République, moi un homme d'une telle race, alors qu'elle était sauvée par ce fils de chevalier, pas même issu d'une famille de patricien ? Vous…

Mais l'assemblée ne le laissa pas finir. Les paroles de Cicéron étaient bien trop présentes à toutes les oreilles, aussi les sénateurs se déchainèrent-ils contre lui, le traitant d'ennemi public. Licinius mit la main sur sa baguette, craignant que cela ne tourne mal et prêt à jeter quelques sortilèges pour neutraliser les plus violents. Mais Catilina se leva alors et sortit du temple sans mot dire, visiblement furieux. A peine eut-il franchi l'arcade que les sénateurs se déchaînèrent et l'invectivèrent sans retenue. S'ils avaient pu lui jeter des pierres ils l'auraient fait, mais le calme de Cicéron les adoucit aussitôt. Licinius s'approcha du consul et murmura :

— C'est bien ce que tu as fait là, Cicéron. La mise à mort n'était pas la solution.

— En le faisant partir je montre à tous qu'il reconnaît ses faits, et il ne sera pas un homme, une femme, un enfant dans Rome pour ignorer ses crimes.

Les sénateurs quittèrent le temple et se retrouvèrent confrontés à la foule, avide de savoir. Cicéron n'attendit pas pour leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se produire.

~o~O~o~

Licinius rentra chez lui, quittant Noctua et Sedigitus au bas de la Voie Sacrée. La chouette de Licinius voletait derrière lui, le plumage ébouriffé comme si elle avait participé à la colère générale. Une fois dans sa villa, Licinius ne manqua pas de se faire assaillir de questions par sa femme et ses enfants à propos de ce qui s'était passé au temple. Il leur raconta tout, et Flavia ne retint pas plusieurs remarques désapprobatrices à l'égard des hommes dénués de pouvoirs magiques.

— Tu es une des rares sorcières de ta gens, Flavia, lui fit remarquer Licinius. Tes frères, tes cousins, ils ne sont pas tous à blâmer. Seuls certains citoyens de cette ville le sont, et ils ne seront plus là très longtemps.

~o~O~o~

En effet, au milieu de la nuit, l'agitation dans la rue réveilla Licinius. Il se drapa rapidement dans une cape et sortit de la villa, suivi de ses fils. Il suivit le mouvement de foule qui se dirigeait vers la porte de la ville. Catilina s'y trouvait, entouré de quelques complices – _sans doute pas tous_ , songea Licinius. Cicéron était présent, et il n'épargna pas à Catilina plusieurs invectives. Lorsque ce dernier franchit la porte, ce fut poussé par plusieurs personnes, à l'instar des bêtes que l'on pousse dans l'arène. Il partit la tête courbé et non le menton haut comme il l'avait sans doute espéré.

Lorsque tous eurent disparu dans l'obscurité, Licinius enjoignit ses fils à rentrer à la villa, tandis qu'il rejoignait le consul et quelques autres sénateurs qui avaient assisté à la scène.

— Ce n'était qu'un prélude, murmura Cicéron. C'est maintenant que les hostilités vont commencer.

* * *

 **Notes : ** * **Triclinium** : salle à manger d'une villa romaine

* **Péristyle** : galerie de colonnes entourant le bassin de l'atrium (pièce centrale de la villa romaine)

* **Calendes, ides, nones** : périodes du calendrier romain, les Calendes commencent le 1er jour de chaque mois, les nones le 5 ou le 7 et les ides le 13 ou le 15

* **Bretagne** : correspond ici à l'actuelle Grande-Bretagne

* **Condate** : Rennes

* **Cabale** : conjuration, conspiration

* **Etrurie** : territoire des Etrusques, actuelle Toscane

* **Fésules** : ville de Toscane, aujourd'hui appelée Fiesole, près de Florence

* **Gens :** clan, famille à laquelle appartient un Romain, et qui lui donne son nomen, le 2e nom de son patronyme complet en comportant 3 dont le cognomen qui est le surnom donné à un romain, il suit son praenomen (prénom) et son nomen, il est propre à chaque Romain et lui est attribué en fonction de son physique, de son origine, d'un exploit qu'il aurait accompli, d'une vertu ou d'un défaut moral etc.

* * *

 **Note de fin : ** J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, et vos impressions sont les bienvenues ! Si d'autres termes sont un peu trop spécifiques ou si mes définitions ne sont pas claires, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions ! Il y a je pense pas mal de termes que je n'ai pas jugé utile d'expliquer parce que je connaissais leur définition, mais j'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne fait pas des études d'histoire et de latin et que non, le mot "cognomen" n'est pas familier à tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir lu et à jeudi pour le chapitre 2 !


	2. Deuxième Catilinaire

**Note d'auteur : Deuxième chapitre ! :D Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le 1er chapitre, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise ! Je crois que ce que j'ai préféré en l'écrivant, c'est exploiter de véritables personnages historiques, en mentionner quelques uns même s'ils ne font qu'une courte apparition comme Salluste, c'était du pur bonheur !**

 **Encore un grand merci à Violetykm pour ses corrections et ses avis ! :D**

 **RAR J. Herondale : Oui, elles nous hanteront sans doute jusqu'à la fin de nos jours x) Et si, vive le latin, et la civilisation antique o/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Forum Romanum, Rome, 8 novembre 690_

Le matin venu, la cité était en ébullition. Cicéron n'avait pas perdu un instant, il avait pris toutes les mesures nécessaires à la sécurité de la ville et de l'Italie. Le mot était passé parmi les habitants de Rome : il fallait veiller plus que jamais à défendre sa maison. Par ses relations, Caïus Artorius Licinus avait appris que des généraux avaient été envoyés dans certaines contrées d'Italie où les esclaves s'agitaient, ou bien à Fésules même, là où Catilina devait se rendre. Un autre consul, Antoine, reçut le commandement d'une armée pour défendre Rome.

Le Sénat avait de nouveau été convoqué d'urgence et Licinus s'était rendu à la Curie*, sur le forum Romanum*, accompagné de ses deux fils.

— Tu as l'air fin avec ton bandage sur la tête, marmonna-t-il à l'attention de son cadet, Flavianus.

— Poenus ne maîtrise pas les sortilèges de guérison, il a préféré me soigner sans magie. Père, vous connaissez ce domaine, vous pourriez m'apprendre…

— Pour que tu en profites pour te battre à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente ? Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! répliqua son père non sans un petit sourire amusé.

Flavianus se renfrogna et donna un coup de coude à son frère Caïus qui riait. Licinus laissa ses fils sur le Forum, alors qu'ils allaient retrouver les fils d'Aulus Sidonius Sedigitus qui lui-même se rendait à la Curie, comme les autres sénateurs. Ils entrèrent dans l'édifice et Licinus prit sa place favorite, au deuxième rang à gauche, pour profiter un peu du soleil en ce froid matin de novembre. Sedigitus le rejoignit mais alors qu'ils allaient débattre sur le discours de Cicéron la veille, Servius Herennius Geminus pénétra dans la Curie au pas de course et s'exclama :

— Le consul est sur le Forum, il va parler au peuple !

Les sénateurs se levèrent aussitôt et sortirent de la Curie pour se rendre sur la place des Comices où se trouvait la tribune aux harangues. Cicéron s'y tenait, debout, tel un imperator face à ses armées. Il avait toujours été à l'aise avec le peuple, presque plus que face à des magistrats. Il avait ameuté la foule qui à présent était tournée vers lui, avide de l'entendre parler.

— Citoyens de Rome ! clama-t-il. Hommes, femmes, enfants de notre ville bien aimée ! J'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous communiquer, de bonnes nouvelles ! Écoutez-moi !

Licinus rejoignit ses fils qui semblaient déjà captivés par l'homme face à eux. Caïus murmura :

— Il parle bien pour un simple Sans-Magie.

— Ne sois pas si condescendant, le réprimanda son père. Tous les sorciers ne sont pas des gens bien, loin de là. Et tous les humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques ne sont pas des idiots. Attends de l'entendre.

Caïus eut une moue sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention, Cicéron reprit de sa voix de stentor :

— Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître les odieux méfaits de Lucius Sergius Catilina, qui par cinq fois attenta à ma vie, tenta d'incendier Rome pour accéder au poste de consul, celui-là même que j'occupe et qu'il convoitait tant. Eh bien cet homme a été chassé de Rome ! Oui, citoyens, il a franchi le Pomerium* suivi de quelques-uns de ses fidèles complices. Peu nous importe l'endroit où il est allé, il a emporté avec lui sa haine et ses vices et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Désormais, citoyens, la guerre est déclarée contre cet homme, qui est l'ennemi mortel de Rome ! Il sait ce qui l'attend, il sent le glaive au-dessus de sa tête prêt à lui fendre le crâne et regrette sans doute ses actes.

Licinus regarda son fils aîné qui semblait tout simplement ébahi devant l'éloquence du consul. Flavianus quant à lui affichait une mine perplexe, ne semblant pas saisir tout ce qui se disait. Cicéron était maintenant à expliquer au peuple pourquoi il avait préféré laisser partir Catilina au lieu de le tuer sur-le-champ.

— Père, souffla Flavianus, il dit qu'en le laissant partir il en fait notre ennemi à tous, mais au contraire, en quittant la ville nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de cet homme…

— Non, Flavianus, écoute bien : si le consul avait fait exécuter Catilina, il se serait attiré la haine de tous les citoyens qui ignoraient ses méfaits. Or désormais, chacun est conscient du danger que représente cet homme pour la cité, et il ne sera bientôt plus un citoyen romain pour le soutenir. Même si il reste sans aucun doute plusieurs de ses fidèles dans l'enceinte de la ville.

— Mais Père, nous pouvons nous en charger ! Si nous avons ces baguettes magiques, et le pouvoir de jeter des sorts, c'est bien pour protéger les faibles, n'est-ce pas ?

Licinus sourit face à la naïveté de son cadet. Profitant que Cicéron était en train de répéter ce que lui-même venait de dire à Flavianus, à savoir qu'il restait des ennemis dans Rome, il se pencha vers lui afin de pouvoir murmurer :

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Flavianus. Nous ne sommes pas des envoyés des dieux, nous sommes des sorciers. La magie coule dans nos veines, faisant en quelque sorte de nous une espèce différente des simples humains. En aucun cas nous ne devons-nous en vanter et en faire étalage en public. Il est facile de prétexter, lorsqu'un incident se produit malgré tout, que ce sont les dieux qui s'expriment, mais à trop user de cette excuse, nous finirions par attirer les soupçons. Hier, lorsque ton frère et toi vous êtes battus, Caïus a eu la présence d'esprit d'effacer la mémoire des fils Cominius. Et l'usage de la magie que vous avez fait n'était pas dans le but de protéger qui que ce soit, rappelle-toi, c'était pour ton usage personnel. Même si nous pouvons profiter de la puissance que nos baguettes nous donnent pour aider secrètement les hommes dans le besoin, jamais il ne faut s'en servir pour dominer les Sans-Magie.

— Aucun sorcier n'a jamais essayé de se faire passer pour un dieu, Père ? demanda Caïus.

— Si, bien sûr, et cela se reproduira sans aucun doute. Mais la communauté sorcière dont vous faites partie doit se tenir prête à intervenir dans ce genre de situation. Un sorcier peut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien autour de lui, pour devenir guérisseur, ou même augure s'il a des dons de voyance. Mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir à chaque malheur qui frappe les Sans-Magie, nous ne sommes pas leurs protecteurs.

Caïus acquiesça et se tourna vers la tribune où Cicéron continuait de louer la République, de bénir le départ de Catilina qui les assurait d'une paix nouvelle.

— Catilina a corrompu la jeunesse, il lui promettait monts et merveilles pour les courber sous la loi ! Il a réussi de cette manière à rassembler autour de lui des adeptes venus non seulement de la ville mais aussi de la campagne, autant de scélérats qui souhaitaient la perte de la République ! Il n'est pas dans Rome, ni dans toute l'Italie, un seul homme écrasé sous les dettes qu'il n'ait séduit par ses crimes. Il n'est pas une école de gladiateurs, ni un théâtre sans au moins un homme aux mœurs les plus viles qui s'avoue l'ami intime de Catilina. Il gaspillait son intelligence, toutes ses ressources et brillantes qualités dans la débauche et le crime, et en faisait de même pour tous les jeunes hommes qu'il corrompait ! Que ne le suivent-ils tous, ces scélérats qui peuplent Rome, la rongent de l'intérieur et aspirent à sa perte ! Quel bonheur cela serait pour nous de les voir partir ! Ces hommes lâches qui s'en prennent aux plus courageux, ces fous qui tendent des pièges aux sages, dans leur débauche ils appellent au meurtre des honnêtes gens et à l'incendie de la ville !

La foule réagit à cette tirade en poussant de grands cris de colère. Licinus demeura silencieux tandis que ses deux fils suivaient le mouvement de la foule. Il aperçut Cnaeus Trebellius Noctua qui se frayait un chemin entre les gens rassemblés pour le rejoindre. Il était suivi de sa fille unique, Trebellia, et de son fils de dix ans, plus jeune que Flavianus et ne semblant pas non plus très concerné par ce qui se produisait. Noctua regarda Cicéron avec un sourire admiratif avant de dire :

— Tu l'entends ? Il parle comme si étions libérés de toute menace. A l'en croire, une fois que nous aurons débusqué tous les complices de Catilina, nous serons pleinement tranquilles.

A cet instant, une voix s'éleva dans la foule et interpella l'orateur :

— Tu savais de quoi il retournait, tu connaissais tous ses desseins, et tu l'as laissé partir, Cicéron ! Quel genre de châtiment est-ce ? Laisser un homme coupable de tant de crimes quitter Rome pour rejoindre ses complices, est-ce de cette façon que tu penses le punir ? A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà monter une armée et élaborer des stratégies pour que nous courions à notre perte !

Il y eut des murmures dans la foule, comme une approbation timide.

— Tu l'as banni, sans jugement ! cria une autre voix.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent mais Cicéron ne sembla pas s'en alarmer. Il leva les mains, paumes tournées vers la foule, pour l'enjoindre à se calmer.

— Non, je n'ai pas banni Catilina. Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu faire cela, je le ferais pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui me soupçonnent de cet acte ! Hier, lors de l'assemblée dans le temple de Jupiter Stator, lorsque Catilina fit son entrée, quel sénateur l'a salué, lui a parlé ? Pas un ! Aucun d'entre eux n'est venu à sa rencontre, ils l'ont fui comme le rat fuit devant le chat !

Licinus grimaça à cette comparaison. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui avaient quitté leurs sièges à l'approche de Catilina mais les accusations de Cicéron se portaient sur tous les sénateurs.

— Moi, moi citoyens, je fus le seul à lui adresser la parole ! Oui, moi, que vous dites si violent, si prompt à bannir les citoyens de cette ville, je lui ai demandé s'il avait participé à la réunion chez Laeca, et il s'est tu, il n'a su que répondre. Alors j'ai dévoilé toute sa machination, dans les moindres détails. Et si aujourd'hui il revenait à Rome, abandonnant tous ses projets, implorant notre clémence, il ne serait pas celui qui a voulu incendier Rome et assassiner son consul, mais une victime, un innocent, et je serais le consul tyrannique !

— Il n'a pas tort, murmura Noctua alors que Sedigitus acquiesçait.

— Oui, très perspicace, répondit Licinus. Il connaît mieux les citoyens de cette ville qu'ils ne se connaissent eux-mêmes. S'ils l'avaient vu comme nous l'avons vu hier, ils ne seraient pas si enclins à rejeter toutes les fautes sur lui, ils…

— _Reducto_ ! souffla une voix près de lui.

Licinus fit aussitôt volte-face et vit Caïus ranger précipitamment sa baguette dans un pli de sa tunique. Il vit un homme s'agiter dans la foule, secouer sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé et d'autres personnes autour de lui fixant les cieux comme si ces derniers allaient leur tomber sur la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? murmura Licinus en saisissant son fils par le bras. Tu as perdu la tête ? Faire de la magie en plein Forum ?

— Père, j'ai vu cette homme sortir un glaive, il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions, se défendit Caïus. J'ai juste… fait disparaître son arme. Ils croient tous que ce sont les dieux qui ont fait cela, nous ne risquons rien !

Licinus le lâcha, regrettant son emportement. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la réactivité de son fils et sa discrétion, car en effet les quelques personnes qui entouraient l'homme au glaive ne regardaient que le ciel, ne songeant visiblement pas à soupçonner quelqu'un de la foule.

— Tu as bien fait, souffla Licinus. Mais ne recommence pas, où il nous faudra jeter un sort d'Oubli à toutes les personnes ici présentes.

Caïus acquiesça, l'air grave, et reporta son attention sur le consul qui ne semblait pas avoir eu connaissance de l'incident. Il expliquait à présent que les complices de Catilina étaient divisibles en six classes : les hommes endettés refusant de se séparer de leurs biens pour remédier à leur situation, puis les gens criblés de dettes souhaitant gagner les honneurs au moyen du trouble dans la cité, puis les anciens colons de Lucius Cornelius Sylla, un ancien consul, puis les hommes vivant dans la misère, puis les scélérats de toutes sortes, et enfin ce qu'il appelait l'élite de Catilina : des joueurs, des débauchés, s'alanguissant dans le vin et les femmes, les banquets et les richesses, maniant aussi bien l'art d'aimer que celui d'assassiner. Il assurait la foule que ces hommes périraient, car c'était la juste loi de la lutte entre le vice et la vertu, cette dernière triomphant par la volonté des dieux.

— Je vous encourage, citoyens, à veiller à votre sécurité, à protéger vos maisons et vos familles, car il reste parmi nous plusieurs fidèles de Catilina, et à son instar ils aspirent à votre mort, afin de s'emparer de vos richesses, de vos femmes. J'ai, de mon côté, veillé à la sécurité de la ville autant qu'il m'était possible de le faire. Tout cela sera mis au point avec le Sénat qui était sur le point de se réunir. Soyez tranquilles, citoyens de Rome, vous ne souffrirez pas du moindre trouble. Je serai le chef de cette guerre civile sans quitter ma toge de consul. Je veillerai à ce qu'aucun homme ne périsse dans cette ville, et à châtier les coupables pour notre salut commun ! Et ces promesses que je vous fais, citoyens, ont la faveur de nos dieux immortels ! C'est sous leurs auspices que j'ai fondé tous mes espoirs, et je vous conjure, Romains, de les implorer afin qu'ils sauvent cette ville qu'ils ont rendu la plus belle et la plus puissante, qu'ils sauvent Rome et nous délivrent des citoyens qui veulent sa perte !

Et cette fois, ce fut une clameur de triomphe qui émana de la foule à la fin de son discours. Chacun acclamait le consul, le remerciait pour l'amour qu'il portait à la cité, ne semblant plus douter un seul instant que sa décision de laisser partir Catilina fût la bonne. Cicéron descendit de la tribune, fendant la foule pour rejoindre les sénateurs qui ne manquèrent pas de le féliciter pour son éloquence. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Curie et Licinus demanda à ses fils de rentrer pour affiner la protection de la villa. La séance consista en grande partie à décider de quelle manière il faudrait défendre la ville, comment organiser les armées et quelle était la meilleure façon d'agir avec les complices de Catilina.

Lors de son départ, un évènement s'était produit qui avait choqué beaucoup de Romains : un jeune homme, Aulus Fulvius, avait choisi de suivre Catilina dans son exil mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre son père l'avait ramené chez lui et avait exercé son droit de vie et de mort en exécutant son fils. Cette histoire avait mis quelques heures à circuler dans la ville et à l'aube, tout le monde en avait été informé. Licinus disposait de ce droit de vie et de mort sur ses enfants, ainsi que sur ses esclaves, mais s'était juré de ne jamais en faire usage, quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

~o~O~o~

Licinus rentra chez lui alors que l'après-midi était bien avancé. La séance avait duré plus longtemps que d'habitude, et il avait rarement vu les sénateurs aussi agités. Chez la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la peur qui expliquait leur nervosité. Mais certains semblaient plus euphoriques qu'anxieux, comme si en organisant la défense de la ville ils réalisaient un rêve d'enfant.

Dans la villa, Licinus trouva ses fils et sa femme occupés à jeter tous les sortilèges possibles pour assurer leurs protections. Poenus et Afer, ses esclaves carthaginois et africain étaient occupés à faire des offrandes aux pénates, les dieux protecteurs de la famille, aidés d'Italica et Galla, les deux esclaves italienne et gauloise chargées de raviver le feu dans les vasques autour du petit autel.

Artoria se précipita vers lui à peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la villa.

— Père ! Vous voyez, si j'avais une baguette à moi, je pourrais vous aider à protéger la maison !

— Artoria, ça suffit, la réprimanda sa mère avant de pointer sa baguette au plafond et de souffler : _Cave Inimicum_ !

— Essaie déjà de te trouver un mari, la railla Caïus. Avec ton caractère, bon courage !

Il visa l'arcade qui permettait de passer de l'atrium* à un cubiculum* et clama :

— _Salveo Maleficia_ !

Licinus se joignit à eux et ils achevèrent rapidement de protéger la villa. Malgré la conviction de Cicéron qu'ils parviendraient à vaincre Catilina et ses complices sans le moindre mal, Licinus ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre sa parole en doute. Ce trop-plein de confiance en soi était typique des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques et il avait, au contraire du consul, un mauvais pressentiment sur l'issue de cette affaire.

* * *

 **Notes : ** * **Forum Romanum :** plus grand forum de Rome, traversé par la Voie Sacrée

* **Pomerium :** mur d'enceinte de Rome, qu'il était interdit de franchir avec des armes en entrant de la ville

* **Atrium :** pièce principale et centrale d'une villa romaine, souvent avec un bassin en son centre pour recueillir l'eau de pluie qui tombait par le toit ouvert

* **Cubiculum :** chambre à coucher dans une villa romaine

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **A lundi pour le suivant !**


	3. Troisième Catilinaire

**Note d'auteur : Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre qui se déroule environ un mois après le précédent, avec comme d'habitude un petit glossaire à la fin.**

 **Encore un grand merci à Violetykm pour l'avoir bêtaté ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _Temple de la Concorde, Rome, le 3 décembre 690_

Vingt-quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Lucius Sergius Catilina de Rome. Bien qu'ayant été suivi de plusieurs de ses complices dans son exil, nul n'ignorait qu'il restait encore bien des scélérats présents dans la ville. Aucun nom n'avait été officiellement donné mais les soupçons étaient nombreux. Au sein du Sénat, notamment, plusieurs magistrats étaient regardés avec méfiance, mais nul n'osait les accuser publiquement, par manque de preuves.

Rome avait accueilli, plusieurs jours auparavant une députation des Allobroges*, qui étaient une nation gauloise récemment conquise par Rome et que l'on exploitait sans aucune pitié. Ils étaient venus se plaindre des impôts bien trop élevés que l'on levait chez eux mais n'avaient essuyé que des échecs en tentant de comparaitre devant le Sénat pour négocier. Cicéron ne semblait pas conscient que cette délégation lésée et méprisée était une proie facile pour les compagnons de Catilina encore présents dans Rome, et bien que Caïus Artorius Licinus ait tenté de le mettre en garde plusieurs fois, le consul n'avait pas daigné les écouter plus attentivement.

La délégation avait annoncé son départ pour le 3 décembre au matin. C'était un soulagement pour Licinus qui voyait cela comme le signe que les comparses de Catilina n'avaient pas réussi à les corrompre. Rien n'excluait qu'ils soient partis pour rejoindre l'armée de Mallius à Fésules mais moins Rome comptait de gens suspects, mieux c'était.

A vrai dire, Licinus n'avait confiance qu'en les citoyens sorciers de Rome, qui comme lui suivaient un code différent des gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, leur imposant notamment de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et de ne pas dévoiler leur véritable nature. De nombreux sorciers étaient célèbres à travers le monde, tels que la magicienne Circé qui transformait les marins en cochons et avait tenu à ce qu'un aède* grec la fasse intervenir dans une de ses œuvres, mais également Mopsus, un des plus grands voyants du monde sorcier, ou encore Herpo l'Infâme tristement célèbre pour avoir créé le premier Basilic. Les sorciers vivaient parmi les Sans-Magie car leur petit nombre ne leur permettait pas de fonder une seule communauté isolée du monde, et que contrairement à ce que beaucoup de sorciers pensaient, se mêler aux mortels leur était indispensable pour survivre.

L'aube venait de se lever et Cicéron avait fait réunir le Sénat au Temple de la Concorde, lieu où étaient d'ordinaire traitées les affaires judiciaires. Les convoqués ne mirent pas longtemps à apprendre ce qui s'était produit, puisque même si Cicéron travaillait dans le secret depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvait tout leur dissimuler, auquel cas on l'aurait soupçonné de trahison. Ainsi quelques sénateurs – seuls ceux en qui Cicéron avait pleinement confiance – avaient été informés de ses projets de confondre les complices de Catilina, mais aucun ne savait vraiment comment il s'y prendrait.

Cicéron était en grande discussion avec quatre de ses plus proches amis, Quintus Cosconius, Appius Claudius, Messalla et Nigidius Figulus – un des hommes que Licinus respectait le plus dans Rome pour l'étendue de son savoir scientifique. Il leur parlait à voix basse, semblant leur faire de grandes confidences. Licinus aurait bien utilisé un sort pour affiner son ouïe et écouter ce qu'ils disaient mais il préféra ne pas risquer de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de magie. Jeter un sort d'Oubli à tout le Sénat serait une opération un peu délicate…

Cicéron vint se placer au centre du temple. Licinus vit que ses amis avaient à la main des tablettes de cire ainsi qu'un style*. Nul besoin d'être augure pour comprendre que cette séance serait d'une importance cruciale et que Cicéron leur avait demandé d'en noter les moindres détails. Et c'était aussi pourquoi il s'était adressé à quatre hommes en qui il avait tant confiance.

— Pères conscrits ! clama-t-il pour attirer leur attention à tous. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, dans ce temple traditionnellement dédié aux affaires judiciaires, c'est que l'heure est grave. Les complices de Catilina que Rome gardait entre ses murs ont une fois de plus conspiré contre la République ! Comme vous le savez, une députation des Allobroges se trouve ici, à Rome, et ces hommes ont tenté de les corrompre, de les monter contre tout ce qu'ils rejettent : la droiture, l'honnêteté, la vertu, la justice ! Mais par chance, sénateurs, je ne suis pas resté inactif. Oui, j'ai déjoué leurs plans, les ai retournés contre eux, et aujourd'hui je fais comparaître les coupables devant vous !

Licinus sentit qu'on lui tapotait sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et Sedigitus lui fit un signe de tête discret vers Gabinius. Ce dernier était livide, on eût dit que venaient de se dresser devant lui les fantômes des morts de toute sa famille. Licinus hocha la tête mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

— Faites entrer Titus Vulturcius de Crotone et les députés des Allobroges ! claironna Cicéron.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée du temple où venaient de pénétrer les hommes convoqués. Le premier, Vulturcius, semblait tétanisé, ne cachant même pas sa peur. Les députés au contraire semblaient parfaitement calmes, ce qui était surprenant en leur qualité d'accusés.

— Vulturcius, reprit Cicéron, je te fais la promesse que tu ne seras pas poursuivi pour tes actes si tu parles et nous dis tout ce que tu sais.

Un soulagement sans fin se peignit sur le visage de Vulturcius qui acquiesça vivement. Et sans attendre il dévoila tout : comment Umbrenus, un affranchi, avait abordé les Allobroges au Forum et leur avait promis de les délivrer de leur misère, comment il leur avait ensuite fait connaître Gabinius, un des conjurés, puis ce qu'il leur avait demandé de faire, à savoir fournir à Catilina une armée de cavaliers. Cicéron le fit taire à la fin de ce récit et se tourna vers les Allobroges, toujours très détendus alors que les propos de Vulturcius les accusaient de choses très graves.

— Ces hommes n'ont pas mis longtemps à comprendre que la République vaincrait Catilina, et qu'il était dans leur intérêt de se ranger de notre côté, aussi n'ont-ils pas tardé à venir m'avertir de tout ce qui se tramait. Grâce à eux, j'ai pu être informé de tout ce qui se disait chez les conspirateurs, j'ai pu connaître les noms de chacun d'entre eux. Et j'accuse ici, devant vous, les chevaliers Gabinius et Statilius, et le sénateur Cethegus !

Les deux premiers interpellés ne cherchèrent pas à nier. Ils devaient se douter que s'ils ne se dénonçaient pas, un de leurs complices s'en chargerait pour eux. Ils dirent à Cicéron tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais les aveux furent plus durs à obtenir du côté de Cethegus.

— Je suis innocent, affirma-t-il. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette conspiration.

Noctua se pencha vers Licinus pour lui murmurer :

— Dommage que je n'y aie pas pensé, j'aurais préparé du Veritaserum si j'avais su que ça pourrait abréger la séance. Je n'ai rien mangé ce matin, j'ai vraiment trop faim…

— Cethegus, déclara Cicéron d'une voix calme, il y a eu une perquisition chez toi et on nous a rapporté y avoir trouvé une grande quantité d'armes telles que des poignards, des glaives, des épées…

— J'aime les belles lames, répliqua Cethegus. Je te le répète, je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire.

Cicéron sortit alors une missive d'un pli de sa toge. Il la décacheta et la lut à haute voix devant tous les sénateurs. Cette lettre était adressée aux Allobroges et redisait tout ce qu'avait avoué Vulturcius un peu plus tôt. Lorsque Cicéron eut fini sa lecture, il montra la lettre à l'assemblée et chacun put voir que Cethegus faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient signée. Ce dernier ne chercha plus à nier et reconnut son implication dans l'affaire.

— J'en viens maintenant à toi, Publius Cornelius Lentulus, reprit Cicéron en se tournant vers un autre sénateur. Si cette lettre a été signée de la main de plusieurs conspirateurs, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu en es l'auteur.

Lentulus avait gardé le silence jusque là, et considérait à présent le consul d'un regard haineux.

— Je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre, siffla-t-il tel un serpent en colère.

— Vraiment ? insista le consul. Alors comment expliques-tu la présence de ton sceau personnel sur cette missive ? Il est facile à reconnaître, Lentulus, c'est l'image de ton aïeul. C'était un homme de bien, et contrairement à toi il aimait sa patrie. Bien que muette, cette simple image aurait dû suffire à t'empêcher de commettre ce crime.

Lentulus soupira et acquiesça vaguement. Il se tourna vers les Allobroges et les regarda avec grand mépris.

— Je ne connais pas ces gens-là, insista-t-il, comme pour prouver son innocence. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à eux.

Fabius Sanga, le chef des députés, se détacha alors du groupe et avec la permission du consul, adressa la parole à Lentulus :

— Ne vous souvenez-vous pas nous avoir affirmé que selon un oracle sibyllin, trois représentants de votre gens, celle des Cornelii, exerceraient le pouvoir souverain à Rome ? Qu'après vos aïeux Cinna et Sylla c'était votre tour ? Le nierez-vous également ?

Licinus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise. Les oracles sibyllins étaient pour la plupart des charlatans, et les rares ayant un réel don de voyance n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour le mettre au service des personnes haut placées, qui plus est dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. A voir les mines désabusées de Sedigitus et Noctua, ils partageaient son opinion.

A la surprise de tous, Lentulus ne nia pas davantage. Toute énergie sembla le quitter soudainement et il avoua tout en balbutiant.

— Je… j'ai également écrit une lettre à Catilina, que je n'ai pas signée, et que j'ai remise à Vulturcius, ajouta-t-il.

— Que disait cette lettre ? demanda Cicéron sans paraître s'émouvoir de l'état du sénateur.

— Qu'il devrait prendre des auxiliaires, autant qu'il le pouvait, et peu importe leurs rangs, car sa situation l'exigeait.

Cicéron acquiesça et n'ajouta rien. Puis il annonça la culpabilité de sept autres sénateurs qui tous avaient fui la ville. Un tel nombre de traitres dans une seule assemblée de père conscrits bouleversa un grand nombre de vieux sénateurs. Comme l'exigeait la loi, il y eut une délibération, qui conduit à décréter les neuf accusés comme coupables. Lentulus était prêteur et ne pouvait être condamné qu'après avoir été démis de ses fonctions. Alors tous les sénateurs se levèrent. Et tandis que les trois premiers accusés sortaient du Temple de la Concorde encadrés par des soldats, Cicéron conduisit Lentulus au Sénat en le tenant par la main, traversant une foule curieuse et ébahie. Lorsque toute l'assemblée fut réunie dans la curie, y compris les trois autres condamnés, Cicéron fit comprendre à Lentulus, grâce à l'éloquence dont il savait si bien user, qu'il devait abdiquer, afin de pouvoir le condamner en toute légalité. Lentulus aurait pu refuser pour rester inviolable, mais il y consentit rapidement.

Lorsque l'assemblée sortit de la curie, le jour tombait et Licinus se jura de ne plus jamais passer une journée entière enfermé dans un quelconque temple, même si tout ce qui s'était produit ce jour le laissait pantois, en particulier le talent dont Cicéron avait fait preuve pour démasquer tous les coupables. Après l'abdication de Lentulus, le consul leur avait annoncé la culpabilité de nombreux autres citoyens, membres du rang équestre, à l'instar de Gabinius et Statilius.

Cicéron sortit de l'édifice, un air déterminé sur le visage. Il se rendit sur le Forum où une foule immense s'était rassemblée. Alors, comme un mois plus tôt, il monta à la tribune aux harangues et leur raconta, comme il savait si bien le faire, tout ce qui venait de se produire ce jour-là. Il remonta même jusqu'à la fuite de Catilina pour que personne n'ignorât de quoi il retournait. Il leur narra le démantèlement de la conjuration, la lettre aux Allobroges, l'accusation des sénateurs et des chevaliers, l'abdication de Lentulus, rien ne fut caché au peuple.

— Ma conduite, ma perspicacité, je les dois aux dieux, c'est eux qui m'ont donné la force de mettre à jour toute cette conspiration ! Souvenez-vous citoyens, lors de mon consulat, de tous ces signes qui nous ont montré l'appui favorable des dieux, la foudre qui tombait, le feu qui embrasait le ciel, les tremblements de terre, tout nous indiquait que les dieux étaient à nos côtés !

Licinus se tourna vers Noctua qui se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air innocent.

— J'ai peut-être jeté deux, trois sortilèges comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

— Ca te prend souvent de faire tomber la foudre ou de déclencher des tremblements de terre ? demanda Sedigitus en haussant un sourcil.

— J'essayais de nouvelles formules, se défendit Noctua. Et certaines n'ont… pas très bien marché. Mais je n'étais pas le seul, il y avait aussi Metilius Aquila et Caprenius Burrus, ce sont eux qui ont déclenché le tremblement de terre.

Licinus étouffa un rire qui aurait été mal venu dans cette foule subjuguée par les propos du consul.

— Je ne demande aucune récompense pour mon dévouement, continuait le consul. Non, citoyens, je considère que j'ai fait mon devoir envers la République ! Personne ne félicite le forgeron pour avoir fabriqué un glaive, ni un boulanger pour avoir fait du pain, car c'est son devoir, comme le mien est de protéger Rome et tous ses citoyens ! Je ne demande qu'une place dans votre souvenir, mes amis, et la postérité. Je vivrai dans votre mémoire, citoyens, et lorsque vous en parlerez, vous accroitrez le mérite de mes services. Voilà ce que je demande, nul monument, nulle distinction, juste à devenir un nom ancré dans vos mémoires. Et il est de votre devoir, citoyens, d'empêcher que les scélérats qui peuplent encore notre ville ne retournent contre moi leur vengeance !

Puis il désigna du doigt la statue monumentale de Jupiter qui avait été achevée le jour-même et conclut :

— Adressez vos remerciements au protecteur de notre ville, à Jupiter le plus puissant des dieux. Cependant demeurez sur vos gardes, continuez à veiller à la sûreté de vos demeures, car tous les dangers ne sont pas passés. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous délivrer au plus vite de tout péril et vous assurer une paix et une vie sans troubles.

A ces mots, la foule l'acclama plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Cicéron affichait un air triomphal que Licinus lui avait rarement vu. Mais il pouvait se le permettre, il avait déjoué à lui seul une grande conspiration et prouvé aux citoyens qu'il veillait à la sécurité de la ville avant tout.

~o~O~o~

Le Sénat fut convoqué le lendemain pour décerner des récompenses à Vulturcius et aux Allobroges pour avoir dénoncé des conjurés et révélé leurs projets. Licinus trouvait parfaitement aberrant de féliciter Vulturcius. Certes il avait aidé à mettre à jour la conjuration, mais il avait trahi ses amis et n'avait agi que sous l'effet de la peur. Il avait déjà été largement récompensé en voyant sa vie épargnée, mais Licinus n'avait pas le pouvoir de contester les décisions du consul, même s'il savait que ce dernier le tenait en haute estime.

Les récompenses attribuées semblèrent attiser le feu de la délation parmi leurs concitoyens. Lucius Tarquinius, un des complices de Catilina que l'on avait arrêté alors qu'il cherchait à le rejoindre, dévoila d'autres détails de la conjuration après s'être assuré qu'il ne serait pas poursuivi. Face au Sénat, il accusa Marcus Licinius Crassus, un censeur. Mais cette accusation provoqua des cris d'indignation dans l'assemblée. Crassus étant le créancier d'une partie de l'assemblée, la partie la plus noble, il ne _pouvait pas_ être coupable. Il était évident qu'on l'innocentait plus pour l'intérêt qu'il représentait pour la Cité que grâce à de réelles preuves, mais personne n'osa demander une enquête plus poussée.

Mais Crassus ne fut pas le dernier à être accusé. Peu après lui, ce ne fut à nul autre que le prêteur urbain Caïus Julius César que l'on reprocha d'être impliqué dans la conjuration. Mais César, bien que Vettius, un des accusateurs, affirme avoir des preuves de sa culpabilité, monta le peuple contre cet homme et le fit jeter en prison sans tarder. Il dut s'expliquer plus tard devant le Sénat et prit à témoin Cicéron en se défendant. Il convainquit très rapidement les pères conscrits qui refusèrent à Vettius la récompense promise aux dénonciateurs. Licinus ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce César avait lui aussi un grand talent d'orateur et qu'il devrait penser à s'en servir par la suite…

~o~O~o~

Chez Trebellius Noctua, ce soir-là, on discuta vivement des évènements de la journée. Licinus était présent, comme Sedigitus, Burrus et Aquila. Les deux derniers ne siégeant pas au Sénat, on leur raconta ce qui s'était produit. Burrus éclata de rire en apprenant que son tremblement de terre avait été pris pour un message des dieux. Ils furent tous deux stupéfaits d'apprendre que le Sénat comptait autant de complices de Catilina sans que personne ne s'en soit aperçu auparavant.

— J'ai reçu une missive d'un de mes amis druides de Condate, dit Noctua. Il avait entendu parler de cette histoire grâce aux Allobroges, qui ont visiblement communiqué cette affaire hors de Rome. Et je soutiens mordicus que le transport du courrier par chouettes et hiboux marche très bien, pas une de mes lettres ne s'est perdue en chemin, alors que j'ai entendu parler d'un coursier qui aurait failli se faire arracher une jambe par son hippogriffe, avant de le changer en rossignol in extremis.

Cette anecdote provoqua quelques rires et Licinus ajouta :

— Ma sœur qui vit en Macédoine* m'a envoyé une lettre il y a une semaine pour me demander si mes fils avaient participé à la conjuration et si Flavia et moi avions eu la présence d'esprit de leur jeter un Maléfice d'Entrave jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je crois que depuis qu'elle s'est fait attaquer par une dizaine de Strangulots pendant qu'elle cueillait des plantes aquatiques dans un lac de Gaule Cisalpine*, elle voit le mal absolument partout, même dans sa propre famille.

Il y eut des nouveaux rires avant que Burrus renchérisse :

— J'ai moi-même reçu un message d'une tante éloignée, en Hispanie*, me demandant de lui donner quelques précisions sur cette histoire pour avoir quelque chose à raconter lors des réunions entre sorcières qu'elle organise aux ides de chaque mois. Cette affaire a fait du bruit visiblement. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que des sorciers y prêtent autant attention.

En portant à sa bouche une coupe de vin miellé, Sedigitus marmonna :

— Oui, moi aussi. Un homme assoiffé de puissance qui rassemble des adeptes afin de prendre le pouvoir sur ses semblables… Il n'y a vraiment que les Sans-Magie pour orchestrer une chose pareille ! Croyez-moi, on ne verra jamais ça chez les sorciers.

* * *

 **Notes : ** * **Allobroges** : peuple gaulois, leur territoire (l'Allobrogie) allait de Lausanne à Valence du nord-est au sud-ouest, et de Lyon à Grenoble de l'ouest au sud-est

* **Aède** : poète grec chantant des épopées, accompagné d'un instrument de musique (ici Homère)

* **Style** : instrument cylindrique, en matière dure (fer, os…), dont une extrémité était pointue pour écrire dans la cire, et l'autre plate pour aplatir la cire et effacer ce qui avait été écrit

* **Macédoine** : région s'étalant à l'époque sur les actuelles Grèce, République de Macédoine, et Albanie

* **Gaule Cisalpine** : actuelle Plaine du Pô, en Italie du Nord (nommée ainsi par opposition à la Gaule Transalpine, se situant au-delà des Alpes par rapport à Rome, donc correspondant aux actuels Rhône-Alpes, Provence et Languedoc-Roussillon)

* **Hispanie** : actuelle Espagne

* * *

 **Note de fin : ** Inutile de vous préciser à qui je pensais en écrivant la réplique de Burrus à la fin du chapitre xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve vendredi pour la quatrième et dernière Catilinaire, merci d'avoir lu :)


	4. Quatrième Catilinaire

**Note d'auteur : Voici le dernier chapitre, le dénouement de toute l'histoire ! Il se déroule le lendemain du chapitre précédent.**

 **Encore merci à Violetykm pour avoir bêtaté cette fic :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Julia13verseau : Non, malheureusement, sinon il n'aurait pas été si certain de ce qu'il avançait x)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

 _Temple de la Concorde, Rome, le 5 décembre 690_

Le Temple de la Concorde était un des édifices les mieux protégés de Rome, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Cicéron avait choisi d'y réunir le Sénat, en ces nones de décembre. Le temple était adossé à un grand rocher, ce qui rendait sa prise par l'arrière impossible. Et le consul avait fait poster des gardes tout autour pour le protéger, car ce matin-là, la séance du Sénat serait décisive : on allait décider de la peine infligée aux conspirateurs, et il fallait à tout prix éviter une révolte de la part du parti vaincu.

Caïus Artorius Licinus vit Sedigitus bâiller ouvertement et dut faire un effort pour ne pas l'imiter. Cela faisait trois jours que Cicéron convoquait le Sénat à l'aube et que les séances s'achevaient tard dans la soirée. Et malgré la potion Revigorante qu'il avait bue ce matin, Licinus ne rêvait que de retourner se coucher, bien que la séance de ce soir s'annonce très intéressante. Il craignait par-dessus tout qu'on en vienne aux mains, car il se sentirait obligé d'intervenir avec la magie et n'avait pas envie de jeter un sort d'Oubli à quelques centaines de personnes, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il le rate en beauté et efface la mémoire de tous les citoyens de la ville.

Lorsque tous les sénateurs furent présents – l'absence de plusieurs d'entre eux faisait une étrange impression de vide et un sentiment de malaise planait dans l'assemblée – Cicéron annonça l'ordre du jour, comme de coutume :

— Sénateurs, avant que nous ne commencions à voter, je tiens à vous parler en consul. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai remarqué les passions furieuses qui naissaient au sein de la République, les troubles et les malheurs qui la menaçaient. Cependant, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il puisse naître une telle conjuration parmi les citoyens. J'ai par trop cru à l'honnêteté des Romains, à leur intégrité. Et à présent, sénateurs, quels que soient vos sentiments, votre parti pris, il vous faut vous prononcer avant la nuit. C'est un crime d'une extrême gravité que nous avons là, et si vous pensez que peu de gens en sont coupables, vous vous trompez. C'est un mal qui a envahi toute l'Italie, au-delà des Alpes et dans les provinces. Il nous faut y appliquer un remède sans tarder.

Après ces paroles, il se tourna vers Decimus Junius Silanus, qui prétendait au poste de consul pour les prochaines élections, afin de lui demander son opinion. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant, avant de déclarer d'une voix sombre :

— Ils doivent être punis du dernier supplice.

Tous les sénateurs se figèrent, Licinus le premier. Chez les sorciers, la mort n'était jamais appliquée comme châtiment. Ils avaient… d'autres moyens de punir les dissidents, et peut-être même plus horribles, mais châtier de mort un sorcier criminel rendait, aux yeux des sorciers, celui qui l'y condamnait aussi criminel que lui. Le plus grand des châtiments étaient le Baiser du Détraqueur. Lorsque Licinus avait expliqué cela à sa fille, Artoria, elle avait fait la remarque qu'il était bien plus facile de faire faire le sale boulot à d'autres que soi, à des créatures nées pour cela. Peut-être avait-elle raison…

Tous ceux à qui Cicéron donna la parole ensuite donnèrent raison à Silanus. Puis ce fut au tour de César de parler, en tant que prêteur désigné. Licinus remarqua que Crassus, qui avait été accusé la veille, n'avait pas paru à cette séance du Sénat. César avait pris le risque de ranimer les soupçons émis contre lui, mais il n'était visiblement pas de ceux qui fuient face au danger, et il monta encore dans l'estime de Licinus. César se leva pour que l'attention se porte sur lui et parla :

— Non, Silanus, je m'oppose à ta décision. Tous t'ont donné raison mais je vais t'expliquer en quoi tu as tort. A mon sens, la mort n'est pas un châtiment. Non, la mort c'est le repos après la vie et ses peines, la fin de nos travaux et de nos malheurs. Dans l'au-delà, il n'y a plus ni souci ni joie.

Licinus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le fait que César ne croie pas à une vie après la mort qui l'intriguait, mais le sens de ses paroles. A l'instar d'un sorcier, il ne souhaitait pas donner la mort et semblait avoir en tête d'autres châtiments.

— C'est pourquoi je vous propose, au lieu de la mort, la détention perpétuelle.

Une rumeur courut parmi les sénateurs. Licinus lui-même échangea un regard dubitatif avec Noctua et Sedigitus. Les Romains étaient bien plus terrorisés par la prison que par la mort. Proposer cette alternative était plus cruel que juste. César poursuivit en expliquant qu'il faudrait les emprisonner ailleurs qu'à Rome en raison du danger qu'ils représentaient, que leurs biens seraient confisqués et qu'afin qu'ils ne soient jamais libérés, il faudrait interdire toute révision de leur procès. Tous ceux qui s'en aviseraient se verraient déclarés ennemis de l'État et du repos public. Les sénateurs échangeaient des regards inquiets, certains semblaient réfléchir à la proposition de César tandis que d'autres secouaient la tête pour manifester leur désapprobation.

— Si nous les punissons de mort, les citoyens réagiront de la même façon qu'ils auraient réagi si Cicéron avait fait exécuter Catilina. Ce ne sera que la dernière impression qui demeurerait dans leurs esprits : non pas le fait qu'ils étaient de grands criminels, mais le souvenir de leur supplice, et tôt ou tard on voudra les venger.

C'était un raisonnement d'une grande pertinence, et il l'appuya ensuite en rappelant l'époque de Sylla*, le tyran, époque que personne ne souhaitait revivre tant on en gardait un souvenir terrible. Licinus voyait bien que César manipulait les sénateurs, et lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accorder à ses paroles. Comme si César avait dit ouvertement qu'un danger menaçait toujours Cicéron, plusieurs sénateurs, amis et parents de ces derniers, se levèrent pour se grouper autour de lui. Licinus en vit quelques uns dont les yeux étaient humides, comme larmoyants.

Alors Cicéron parla.

— Sénateurs, je vois vos regards inquiets dirigés vers moi. Vous redoutez le danger qui menace la République, qui vous menace et qui me menace. Vous vous inquiétez de ma sûreté, et j'y suis sensible. Mais, pères conscrits, votre principale préoccupation doit être le salut de la République ! C'est à cela qu'il vous faut veiller, et non à ma sécurité ! Tout comme vous, je donnerais ma vie pour la République, et n'empêchez pas ce sacrifice s'il peut tous nous libérer du mal qui rôde. Ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à l'État, à Rome, à la République, à vos concitoyens qui comptent sur vous pour les protéger.

Cicéron invoqua les dieux, comme il aimait à le faire dans ses discours, disant qu'ils ne laisseraient pas la ville courir à sa perte. Il leur assura à nouveau qu'il mourrait pour sa ville, pour protéger les citoyens, qu'il veillerait à leur sécurité au prix de sa vie. Tous les sénateurs connaissaient les projets des conspirateurs, à présent, il leur rappela qu'ils les avaient avoués devant le Sénat, qu'eux, sénateurs, avaient émis leur jugement, et qu'il fallait à présent prononcer leur peine sans retard.

— Nous avons ici deux opinions divergentes : celle de Decimus Silanus et celle de Caïus César. Toi Silanus, tu demandes la mort des conjurés, tandis que César réclame l'emprisonnement à perpétuité. Vous faites tous deux preuve d'une grande sévérité. Silanus, tu juges que ces hommes qui ont cherché à nous perdre, qui ont attenté à nos vie, qui ont cherché à incendier la ville ne méritent pas un instant de plus de vivre, qu'ils sont indignes de respirer le même air que nous. Quant à toi, César, tu juges que la mort n'est pas un châtiment assez rude puisqu'elle est synonyme de repos après les tourments de la vie. Mais la détention à vie fut créée pour les crimes les plus abominables, et nous serions obligés de les faire emprisonner dans d'autres villes, ce que nous aurions beaucoup de peine à obtenir. Mais prononcez ce châtiment si vous le jugez approprié. César menace gravement quiconque tenterait de libérer les coupables, et en enfermant ces derniers il leur ôte toute espérance. Il souhaite qu'on leur confisque leurs biens. Il juge que la mort serait trop douce car elle les arracherait à la vie par un simple bref instant de souffrance. A présent, sénateurs, il vous faut choisir. L'avis de César nous montre son attachement inébranlable à la République, et sera peut-être gage pour moi de moins de tourments que l'avis de Silanus. Mais l'intérêt public passe avant mon intérêt personnel, gardez cela bien à l'esprit.

Il continua à leur exposer les points positifs et négatifs que chacune des sentences, mais sa préférence semblait aller à celle de César. Si cette dernière était choisie, Cicéron ne risquerait rien du peuple puisqu'il choisissait l'avis d'un homme aimé des citoyens. Si cependant le choix se portait sur la peine de Silanus, il aurait à dire, pour se défendre, que la mort était bien plus douce que l'emprisonnement à vie.

Ce fut un long discours qui plongea les sénateurs dans l'incertitude, car l'une et l'autre peine leur paraissaient à la mesure du crime de ces hommes. Plus encore lorsque Tiberius Nero, un des sénateurs, donna un avis qui se rangeait à celui de César. Mais il proposa de rendre la prison plus rigoureuse, et cette fois de nombreuses voix se rangèrent à ses côtés, y compris celle de Silanus qui affirmait avoir voulu dire par « dernier supplice » la détention jusqu'à la mort. Licinus était pour la peine que proposait César, ainsi que Noctua et Sedigitus, qui en leur qualité de sorcier répugnaient la mise à mort.

Puis la parole vint à Caton, tribun du peuple désigné. Il s'opposa vivement à l'avis de César, à tout ce qui s'était dit précédemment. C'était un homme de caractère, qui n'avait certes pas l'éloquence de Cicéron mais parlait très bien. Il expliqua pourquoi il préférait qu'on donne la mort aux conjurés, avec enthousiasme et ferveur.

— Ces hommes, ces citoyens, issus de la plus haute naissance ont cherché à incendier la ville, à monter contre nous une nation gauloise, notre plus terrible ennemie. Le chef de ces conspirateurs est près de s'en prendre à nous et vous, vous sénateurs, vous hésitez encore sur le châtiment à infliger à ces traitres pris entre vos murs ! De tous côtés Catilina nous menace ! Souhaitez-vous attendre qu'il ait pris la ville pour décider de la punition de ce crime ? C'est à vous, pères conscrits, que je m'adresse, en ce temple de la Concorde dédié au roi des dieux : si vous tenez à vos biens, à vos familles, à tout ce qui vous est cher, il est à présent temps de prendre en main l'intérêt public ! En nous voyant faire preuve d'énergie, ils perdront courage, mais si nous faiblissons ils se lèveront de tous côtés et il nous sera impossible de leur tenir tête. Il ne s'agit pas que du sort de Lentulus et de ses complices, mais également de celui Catilina et de tous les siens ! J'estime que ces hommes, qui ont voulu la perte de la République et qui ont été reconnus coupables par les témoignages de Vulturcius et des Allobroges doivent subir la peine infligée aux criminels pris en flagrant délit d'un crime capital. Il nous faut les punir du dernier supplice.

Ses derniers mots semblèrent résonner dans le temple. Il se rassit sans rien ajouter et les sénateurs échangèrent des regards hésitants avant d'approuver vigoureusement sa décision.

— Bien parlé ! s'exclama Luscus. J'ai dit dès le début qu'il fallait punir ces hommes de manière exemplaire !

— Et moi donc, renchérit Silanus, c'est le châtiment que j'invoque depuis le début de la séance !

Licinus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi mais ne se prononça pas. Les sénateurs s'interpellaient, accusant l'un ou l'autre de ne pas avoir fait preuve de clairvoyance en préférant la peine que proposait César. Celui-ci tentait de rallier quelques magistrats à sa cause mais en vain. La sentence tomba : les conjurés seraient mis à mort.

Cicéron demanda aux triumvirs capitaux, trois hommes chargés de la garde et de l'exécution s'il y a lieu des prisonniers, de tout préparer pour le supplice. Puis le consul choisit une partie des membres du Sénat dont faisait partie Licinus, Noctua et Sedigitus pour aller chercher Lentulus chez lui. Il était sous bonne garde, chez un parent habitant le Palatin*. Ils emmenèrent le prisonnier à la prison publique, remontant la Voie Sacrée et traversant le Forum. La foule assemblée était silencieuse, les regards accusateurs. Licinus aurait aimé ne pas avoir été choisi par le consul pour suivre ce sinistre cortège, car il avait le sentiment d'être aussi coupable que les autres sénateurs de la mise à mort de Lentulus et des autres conjurés. D'une certaine façon, il l'était, car il ne s'était pas levé, n'avait pas clamé haut et fort que la mort n'était pas la peine appropriée. Il aurait pu jeter un sort d'Imperium à toute l'assemblée, aidé de Noctua et Sedigitus, et les forcer à revoir leur jugement. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et en cela il était aussi coupable que les autres de ce qui allait se produire.

La prison était un lieu sinistre, qu'on disait dater du temps des rois*. Elle était construite sur deux étages, dont le plus bas qui s'enfonçait loin sous terre se nommait le Tullianum et était réservé aux condamnés à mort. L'endroit était sale, infect, sombre. Même Licinus qui n'était pas impressionnable trouva le lieu effrayant. Ou plutôt horrible. Ce qui allait s'y produire n'en améliorerait pas son opinion, c'était certain. On y mena Lentulus le premier. Les bourreaux lui passèrent une corde au cou et l'étranglèrent, comme le voulait la tradition. Puis Gabinius, Statilius, Cethegus et Ceparius furent exécutés de la même manière.

Les quelques personnes qui avaient assisté à l'exécution remontèrent et une fois à l'air libre, Cicéron fut confronté à une foule inquiète, souhaitant connaître le sort des conjurés. Licinus observa le consul et vit pour la première fois de la tristesse sur son visage. Mais il se reprit bien vite et déclara :

— Ils ont vécu.

La foule lui fit alors une ovation. Chacun avait compris ce qu'il sous-entendait par ces mots, et savait qu'il ne voulait pas provoquer de mauvais augure en annonçant clairement ce qu'il en était. La foule le remercia de tant faire pour protéger la République et la ville. Licinus distinguait quelques groupuscules moins enthousiastes que l'essentiel de la foule, mais ne semblant pas représenter une menace particulière.

Comme la nuit était tombée, les rues s'illuminèrent de torches. A toutes les villas des femmes se penchaient aux fenêtres pour voir le consul passer tandis que les hommes l'acclamaient. On le qualifia de « sauveur », mais l'appellation la plus mémorable vint de Catulus, illustre Romain, qui le nomma « Père de la Patrie ». Malgré l'atrocité de ce qui venait de se produire, Licinus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par la joie des citoyens qui acclamaient leur consul.

~o~O~o~

Un mois plus tard, aux nones de janvier, une bataille eut lieu à Fésules. Elle opposa les armées de Rome à celle de Catilina. Dès que ce qui s'était produit à Rome était parvenu aux soldats de Catilina, beaucoup avaient fui. Seuls étaient restés ceux qui avaient décidé de se battre et de mourir. L'armée de Catilina était serrée de tous côtés, et les conjurés se battirent tous jusqu'au dernier.

La bataille terminée, Licinus transplana, accompagné de Noctua, Sedigitus, Burrus et Aquila pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Les cinq sorciers restèrent à l'écart, observant le champ de bataille. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les soldats de Catilina. Tous étaient tombés dos contre terre, signe qu'ils avaient été frappés de face et n'avaient pas fui face au danger. Ces hommes étaient des criminels, des assassins, ils avaient essayé d'assassiner leur consul et d'incendier la ville. Mais Licinus ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette bataille avait été un véritable gâchis. Si ces combattants avaient été ramenés dans le droit chemin, ils auraient fait des guerriers formidables.

Une silhouette étendue attira l'attention de Licinus. Il s'avança alors, enjambant quelques corps, encore vêtu de sa toge blanche de sénateur. L'homme qu'il avait aperçu était Catilina. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et vit approcher Cicéron entouré de soldats et de quelques autres magistrats. Licinus échangea un regard avec le consul et y lut une profonde déception. Catilina respirait encore, mais difficilement. Malgré ses traits tendus par la douleur, son regard demeurait fier, il mourait comme il avait vécu. Cicéron demanda à ses soldats et aux magistrats de s'éloigner, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder. Une fois seul en compagnie de Licinus, le consul souffla :

— Tu peux abréger ses souffrances ?

Licinus fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Il n'était pas médecin, pourquoi Cicéron lui demandait-il cela ?

— J'ignore si tu es un demi-dieu, ou seulement un messager, mais j'ai vu l'étendue de ton pouvoir. Il y a deux mois, j'ai vu ton fils désarmer un homme qui en voulait à ma vie. Je ne tiens pas à savoir comment te sont venus tes pouvoirs, je veux simplement savoir si tu peux abréger ses souffrances.

Licinus soupira. Il se doutait depuis un moment déjà des soupçons du consul mais avait toujours espéré quelque part qu'il se trompait. Il était encore plus brillant qu'il ne le pensait. Licinus sortit alors sa baguette de sa toge, la braqua sur Catilina et murmura :

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Une lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et à peine eut-elle touché l'homme étendu au sol que la tête de ce dernier s'inclina sur le côté. Ainsi finit Catilina, un des plus grands conspirateurs que Rome ait connu sous la République.

Licinus échangea un regard avec le consul, curieux de savoir quel sort il lui réservait à présent.

— Je ne te dénoncerai pas, lui assura Cicéron avec un sourire sincère. Je ne ferai nulle mention de toi dans mes œuvres, bien que tu le mérites, afin de ne pas troubler la paix de tes semblables.

— Je te remercie, répondit Licinus avec un hochement de tête solennel.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Licinus rejoignit ses quatre amis. Il ne leur raconta pas ce qui venait de se produire, il était inutile de les inquiéter. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, tentant d'aplatir l'épi qui lui avait valu son surnom, sans succès. Il eut une pensée pour ses descendants, espérant ne pas leur transmettre ce défaut. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il attendit que ses amis aient disparu pour transplaner à son tour, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau retrouver sa famille, son vin miellé et sa vie de sorcier romain.

* * *

 **Notes : ** * **Sylla** : tyran sous la République, nommé dictateur en -82, il fait exécuter de nombreux hommes politiques et contraint plusieurs Romains à fuir la ville, il souhaite sauver la République aristocratique au détriment de la plèbe (le peuple romain)

* **Palatin** : une des sept collines entourant Rome, donnant sur le Forum Romanum

* **Temps des rois** : la République romaine débute en -509, elle est précédée par la Monarchie romaine, qui commence en -753 à la fondation de Rome et s'achève en -509. La République prend fin entre -44 (assassinat de Jules César) et -27 (Octave prend le titre d'Auguste) et débute l'Empire Romain.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que vous avez compris la référence aux cheveux indomptables de Licinus ;) (après tout, les Potter sont des descendants des Peverell, mais rien ne dit que leurs ancêtres bien plus lointains ne remontent pas aux Romains, qui envahissent la Bretagne au IIe siècle !)**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, et vous aura appris quelques petits trucs sur cette fameuse affaire ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
